Unexpected Surprises
by GinnyBlack2003
Summary: Hermione's son has been kidnapped. She tells Remus he is the father, and he helps in the search for Hermione's son. Read to find out more! CHAPTER EIGHT IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

a/n: I own nothing. Duh.   
  
?Chapter One?   
  
"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Remus asked.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
Remus's defenses instantly went on alert. Five years ago, Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts, and the last Order meeting, he was in this same situation. Hermione came into his bedroom at one o'clock in the morning. She was upset with Ron. One thing lead to another, and soon he had her in his bed. And, now, here she was again, standing at the front door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Here she was again, a person he hasn't seen in five years.   
  
"I don't think we have anything to talk about." Remus said sternly.   
  
Hermione pushed Remus aside and stepped in. "Yes, we do. And you will listen to every word."  
  
"Well, go on then." Remus said, closing the door. "I'm listening."  
  
"I need your help." She started, wringing her hands. "Lucas has been kidnapped."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"What does- everything, Remus!" Hermione was clearly pissed off. "Hasn't Harry told you?"  
  
"Harry hasn't told me anything."  
  
"Lucas is….Remus, he…he's your son."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sat with Ginny at her house is the Burrow. She thought about going to Ron for help. But, he was the last person she wanted to go to. They split up five years ago, and she has vowed to never speak to him again. Hermione decided to go to her best friend, instead.  
  
"He's not going to help you?" Ginny asked. "You told him Lucas is his, right?"  
  
"Yes. I told him. He doesn't want to believe it." Hermione took a sip of her tea. "What am I going to do, Ginny? I haven't a clue as to who could have taken him."  
  
"What about Harry? He will help you, I'm sure of it. Or, maybe Remus will come around. Give it some time. He just has to let the shock settle in."  
  
"Maybe." Hermione knew her friend was just trying to help. But, Harry wouldn't be able to help her. He was too busy with work at the ministry. Also, he had Lavender to look after. After they got married, they found out she was pregnant. They just had twins. "I guess that's better then Draco Malfoy." Hermione laughed.  
  
"He's changed, Hermione. I was a little skeptical at first, but, I guess his father being in Azkaban has really changed him. He is really a sweet guy." She stopped when she heard her bedroom door open. "Ah, speak of the devil." She got up to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hello, love. Oh Miss Granger, how are you?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Draco. Nice too see you again." Hermione got up and gave Ginny a hug. "I must be leaving now, I have work to do." Then with one last 'Draco' and a nod in his direction, she left.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Maybe he will come around.' Hermione remembered what her friend had told her. 'He just has to let the shock settle in.' The shock, she thought. I can't believe Harry never told him. Now, he refuses to believe he has a son. He knows Ron and I have never been that intimate. I even showed him Lucas's picture. Lucas looks a lot like him, more like him than like me.   
  
Hermione sat in her son's bedroom, thoughtlessly playing with the toys on the floor. One minute he was here, the next he wasn't. The window was left open, and there was a ransom note on the floor. The kidnapper did not ask for any money yet. The note said if she does not get the ministry involved, the child will be safe, and to wait for the request for money. If she does get the ministry involved, the child will be killed.  
  
That means, she couldn't ask Harry for help. He works for the ministry; no doubt the kidnapper knows that. Harry would probably want the ministry involved. The only person that was left to ask was Remus. And he refuses to believe he has a son. Hermione didn't think that Remus would face facts and come to help her. So, the only option left was to go to the ministry, and hope for the best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione's son was kidnapped," Ginny told Draco after Hermione left. "She can't go to the ministry or her child will be killed."  
  
"What is she going to do?" Draco asked.   
  
"She went to the baby's father for help, but he refuses to believe he has a son. He hasn't seen her in five years. What else is he supposed to believe?"  
  
"Does she need money? I can help her."  
  
Ginny laughed. "No, Draco. I think you're the last person she wants help from. No, I take that back. Ron is the last person she wants help from. You're the last person she would borrow money from."  
  
"She doesn't have to pay me back. I'm still trying to get on her good side. I've always liked her, but you know the whole Gryffindor vs. Slytherin thing. And being my father's son didn't help much."  
  
"I don't think money will win her over, love. I've tried talking to her, but you really made a bad impression over the years."  
  
"That's the truth. But, I'll talk to her, anyway. If worse comes to worse, maybe she will accept my offer."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, hello Lavender. How are you?" Hermione said through the telephone.  
  
"Hermione, hello! Harry and I have been worried about you. You haven't called for a while." Lavender accused.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. But, I really need to talk to Harry. Is he around?" Hermione asked, hoping he was.  
  
"Yeah, he's here, I'll get him." Lavender put the phone down and yelled for Harry. After a few seconds he picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Harry, its Hermione."  
  
"Hermione! Well, it's nice to finally hear from you. We thought you forgot you had friends."  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't called or anything. But, Harry," Hermione paused to gather her thoughts. "I don't know if it's safe to talk over the phone. Can we meet somewhere?"  
  
"You don't know if it's safe? Hermione, what's going on? Should I come over?"  
  
"Well, Lucas has been kidnapped. I'm not supposed to get the ministry involved, but-"  
  
"I'll be over straight away." Harry cut her off, and then hung up the phone without waiting for her answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"If this kid does not stop crying, I'm going to kill him!" She said aloud. "How does your mother put up with you?"  
  
"Mummy!" Lucas screamed in response.   
  
She threw a box of cookies at him, hoping he will eat them and shut up. Then she walked away. Lucas screamed louder. She turned around and yelled at him to stop crying, but he just cried more and threw the cookies back at her.  
  
"I'm going to kill this kid!" She yelled, stalking towards him. 


	2. Chapter Two

a/n: Thank you for the reviews. This second chapter is not so good, but if anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Either you can review, or you can e-mail me at PrincessPadfoot4@netscape.net   
  
And, I own nothing. All the credit goes to the lovely Ms. J. K. Rowling. Also, if I have not mentioned this before, there are or will be book 5 spoilers in this, so if you have not read book 5, I suggest you go read it. What are you waiting for? Go on, go read it. This will still be here when you get done.   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Remus had no one he could talk to. His best friends are gone. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was empty. Except for the portrait of old Mrs. Black, and may hell freeze over before he opened that curtain.   
  
How can she just walk in here like that? He thought. After five years! No, of course she couldn't tell me when she found out. And, Harry was supposed to tell me? What rubbish! Why couldn't she have told me? How do I know it's really mine? What am I talking about?! Sure he's mine. Bloody hell! What was I thinking?! I'm old enough to be her father! I should have sent her to Harry that night!  
  
Why couldn't she have talked to Ron? They could have worked out their problems without me. What had she said, something about Ron and a Ravenclaw girl? I don't remember. It was just a sympathy romp, and nothing more!   
  
Okay, maybe it was more. The girl is enticing, intriguing. She's beautiful! I wanted her so bad I could taste it! But, I wasn't supposed to get her pregnant! That wasn't supposed to happen!  
  
Remus paced the floor. The thoughts and the memory of her in his bed would not go away. The more he thought about her, the more he wanted her. And he wanted to help her find her son. No, no, my son, he thought, our son.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione?" Harry yelled as he opened the door.  
  
"In here!" She called back.  
  
Harry went to the kitchen to find Hermione sitting at the table with a cup of tea. He made himself a cup, but wasted no time getting to the point. "Have you told Remus?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, but listen. I can't get the ministry involved. That's why I went to Remus." She pulled out the ransom note and slid it across the table for Harry to read.   
  
"This is terrible. What did Remus say?" Harry handed the letter back, and sat down.   
  
"Nothing." Was her simple reply. She took a sip of her tea then looked out the window. "He refuses to believe he has a son."  
  
"What?! Hermione, I'll go talk to him. If you can't get the ministry involved, he's the only thing you've got. He can't just turn his back. I know he's better than that."  
  
"No, Harry, I don't think so. I'll have to tell the ministry. I can't think of any other way."  
  
"No, I can't let you do that. You'll get you son killed. I'm going to talk to Remus. We will help you, we will get your son back. That's a promise.   
  
Hermione smiled. She knows that Harry would do anything for his godson. He wants Lucas back just as much as she does. Harry won't let her down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione is in one hell of a situation." Harry told Lavender when he returned home.   
  
"What do you mean?" Lavender asked.  
  
Harry went on to tell her about the kidnapping, the ransom note, and Remus.  
  
"Remus Lupin? Professor Lupin, the werewolf? She slept with him?" Lavender asked, slightly taken aback.   
  
"That's not the point, Lavender." Harry said. "Finding her son is the problem."  
  
"Well, that should be no problem, right? I mean, you are the child's godfather, you know her family and friends better than anyone. Do you have any leads?"  
  
"Not one." Harry tapped the table impatiently. "Unless…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, I've just thought of something." Harry stood up. "I'm going out, I'll be back shortly."  
  
"But, Harry, dinner is almost finished!"  
  
Harry leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I'll be back in thirty minutes, I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sat in her son's bedroom, nursing a cup of tea. She knew it was late, nearly eleven o'clock. Her body was tired, but she didn't want to go to bed. She kept going over in her mind who could have taken her son. She could only think of one person. But where to find her was the question. Harry might know, she thought.   
  
I need to talk to Remus again, she thought. I should have told him when I found out I was pregnant. How could I be so stupid? Hermione put her tea down and sat on her son's bed. After a few minutes, she started to fall asleep…  
  
"It's going to be alright, Hermione." Remus whispered in her ear as he put his arms around her.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Hermione cried.  
  
"Nothing." Remus kissed her forehead, and then looked into her eyes. He brought his lips down to hers. She was a little startled at first, but gave in to his seductive kiss.  
  
His tongue teased her lips before he invaded her mouth. Hermione let out another startled yelp. Remus took her face in his hands, and pushed her away. "Ron doesn't know how much he's losing." He said breathlessly, and then kissed her again.   
  
Hermione didn't protest. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. His hands slid up and down her back as he trailed his tongue down to her neck, and began kissing and biting. "Oh, remus!" She said, throwing her head back. Remus's hand slid down between her legs and she tried to stifle a moan as she felt the wetness flood through.   
  
After a minute, Remus pulled back. "I'm afraid if you don't stop me now, I may not be able to stop later." He said.  
  
"I'm afraid if you want to stop, I may not be able to let you." She said, stepping closer to him.   
  
Remus picked her up and sat her on his bed. "I was hoping you'd say that." He smiled, and pulled her shirt off, revealing her bare breasts. He cupped one in his hand and began sucking. His fingers teased her sex. Her hands clawed the bed.   
  
Remus moved down and left a trail of kisses behind him. He stopped at her jeans, and proceeded to unbutton them with his teeth. Hermione pulled them down then pulled his off. She stood up and pushed him onto the bed, where she knelt in front of him. She teased a little before taking it all into her mouth.  
  
"Good Gods, woman!" He moaned. After a few minutes, he lifted her head. She stood up and lay next to him. Remus leaned in to kiss her as he teased the sensitive spot between her legs. As she was nearing orgasm, he plunged his fingers inside of her. Her body shook as the wave passed over her.   
  
Remus pushed her legs apart as he positioned himself on top of her. He entered her with no hesitation. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and cried out in pain. Remus stopped. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" He hesitated for a moment before he continued. He moved slowly, until she opened her eyes, and began moving with him.   
  
Remus moaned and started thrusting harder. Hermione moved in sync with his movements. He leaned in and began kissing her neck. Ron has never made me feel like this, she thought. Remus pushed himself back up and put her legs above his shoulders. They reached their climax at the same time. He paused for a moment. Aw, hell, he thought, and then continued releasing his seed inside of her.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"hmm…?"  
  
"Hermione?" Someone was shaking her awake. "Hermione?"  
  
She jumped up. "Remus! Oh, Remus…I'm Sorry."  
  
Remus put his fingers over her mouth. "Shh… You're not at fault here, love. I should be apologizing to you."  
  
"No, Remus, I-"  
  
"Shh…." Remus stood up and turned away. "Hermione, I didn't know what else to say. You come back into my life after five years, and expect me to just stand there with my arms wide open? I couldn't do that. Five years, Hermione. Not a visit, owl, nothing. And now you're telling me I have a son. I didn't know how to react." He turned to face Hermione again. "I don't know what lead me to believe he was not mine. We did it three times that night, and I'm sure one time was enough. But it all makes sense; I was just to naïve to believe it. And for that, Hermione, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, Remus, don't-"  
  
He put his fingers over her lips again. "Let's just find our son." 


	3. Chapter Three

a/n: Thank you so much for the reviews! I have enough to continue to the next chapter! (That, and I was a little afraid of someone's flying monkey cows, and their magical powers! I've never had flying monkey cows attack me before, so I don't want it to happen now.) ? I've had a few suggestions (thank you!). One was to make this an 'R' rating, which I might have to do. The second was, to give more hints on who the kidnapper is. I hope this chapter gives you a hint. Let me know what you think! Thanks!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"So, what did you find out?" Lavender asked Harry when they finished dinner.   
  
"I had to check something. Our fourth year at Hogwarts… do you remember that reporter?"  
  
"Rita Skeeter? Yeah, I remember her. Do you think it's her? "  
  
Harry thought about that for a minute. "No. Well, I went to check her records, to find out where she's living. No one has lived in that house for twelve years. I don't know where to find her. It makes sense. It's Hermione's fault that Rita lost her job at the ministry."  
  
"But, you don't think it's her?"  
  
"I don't know. But, if it isn't, I don't know who else it could be." Harry paused for a moment, then asked, "Where are the babies?"  
  
"Upstairs, sleeping. I just checked on them about ten minutes before you got home."  
  
Harry nodded, and then got up to look out the window. "Is there something wrong, Harry?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Get your wand. There's someone out there." He said calmly. Lavender walked out of the kitchen. She returned a few moments later with her wand. "Harry, what's going on?" She asked.  
  
Before Harry could answer, the lights went out, and the babies started to scream. Harry started to run for the babies, but stopped at the door. "Don't move, don't light anything, and don't talk." Harry didn't wait for an answer. He bolted up to the nursery.  
  
He picked the babies up and went back downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, Lavender was nowhere in sight. "Lavender!" He whispered. Where is she, he thought. "Lavender!" He ran though the house searching for her.  
  
She was nowhere in the house, nor was anyone else, besides him and the babies. He put the kids in their playpen. He was weary about leaving them alone as he searched for Lavender outside, but he didn't think he had any other choice. Let alone, time to think of one. The lights came back on, just as he ran outside.  
  
"Lumos!" Harry whispered, pointing his wand in front of him. He looked back inside the house, and saw the babies still in their playpen. Screaming, but still in their playpen. He looked around him.  
  
"Lavender!" He yelled, running towards the street. Lavender was lying unconscious in the middle of the street. He knelt down beside her, checking for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt it. "Ennervate!"   
  
It didn't work. "Ennervate!" He said again. Nothing. He picked her up and brought her inside the house. He laid her on the sofa and immediately called St. Mungo's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Remus were sitting at Hermione's house when they got the call. "Lavender is at St. Mungo's." Hermione announced, hanging up the phone.   
  
Ginny and Remus jumped to their feet. "Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Was that Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes, that was Harry." Hermione sat down again. She relayed the story just as Harry had told it.  
  
"They're after Harry to…" Ginny said, her hands to her mouth.   
  
"They could just be trying to keep him out of the way. The kidnapper must know that he works for the Ministry, and that he is the child's godfather." Remus suggested.   
  
Hermione started to curse. Remus stared at her, wondering where she could have hear some of the words she is saying. Then she started to cry. Remus got up and put his arms around her. "Why is this happening?!" She cried.   
  
"We will find out." Remus reassured her. "We will find out, and we will get our son back…alive."  
  
"We should go see Harry." Ginny said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Ginny returned to her house after seeing Harry and Lavender, she found her house broken into, and her door left open. The house was a mess, but it seemed that nothing was taken. There was a note taped to the door that simply said, 'You're next.'  
  
Ginny called Hermione to tell her what had happened. Hermione offered no words of comfort. Instead, she cried and threw things across the room. She decided to call Draco instead.   
  
Draco came over and helped her get her house back to normal. He stayed with her through the night, and the next morning, he decided to stay with her until the kidnapper was caught and the nightmare was over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The child doesn't know who his father is." She said to her minion. It was more of a statement, rather than a question. "He doesn't even know his name."   
  
"Yes, it seems that no one does." The other woman paused, then added, "I dare say, you do?"  
  
"Of course, I do. But that's not the point." She paced the floor, thinking out loud, and cussing to herself. The other woman did not ask what the point was; she already knew. What she did not know was who the father is. And she did not dare ask that either. She was only helping because this woman was paying her a generous amount of gold.   
  
She turned around and threw her wine glass. It hit the wall, shattering into small pieces. "They took what is important to me! I want revenge, and I will get it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus sat in the den. He was too upset to sleep. He flipped through photos of the son he has never seen. The hatred he felt towards Hermione has been long replaced by the love he feels for her. He wondered how she could have been so cruel. What was she afraid of?  
  
I missed it all. All the firsts, he thought. First steps, first words, first birthday. I missed it all. The first years of his life. And he's been denied a father. Tears burned at the back of his eyes, but he did not let them fall. He didn't have his son, but he still had his pride.  
  
He would get his son back alive, he was certain of that. He vowed that he would find his son, and win Hermione's love. Sure, he should resent her for what she did, or what she didn't do, to be exact. But he knows he loved her and always have. He didn't think he did, until she showed up after five years.   
  
Suddenly, the need to see her overwhelmed him. He rushed up the stairs to her bedroom, hoping she was still awake. She was. She was sitting on the side of her bed holding a picture of Lucas, tears spilling down her face. "Hermione…"  
  
"Oh, Remus, who are we kidding? They're going to kill him." Hermione cried.   
  
Remus walked over to her and sat down next to her. Hermione rested her head on his chest and cried more. He put his arms around her. "We will get him back, I promise."  
  
She was so close and still not close enough. He wanted more of her, yet didn't want to take advantage of her in this state.  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "Shh…you'll make yourself sick." He said. Hermione looked up at him, staring him straight in the eyes.   
  
"Remus…"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"If I asked you to do something for me, would you do it?"  
  
Remus let out a sigh. He knew what she would ask. He also knew he would walk across hot coals to do anything she asked. He knew this was wrong, but he said yes.   
  
She seemed relieved by his answer. He waited for her to continue. He closed his eyes, preparing for the question she was about to ask. "Make love to me, Remus."  
  
It was more of a demand than a request. "Are you sure?" He asked.   
  
"Please, Remus. You don't have to pretend that you like it, or even that you care about me. Just help me to remember what it feels like to be alive."  
  
Her honesty hurt. He felt as if she'd just punched him in the gut. He couldn't deny that he wanted her. But to take her now is wrong. Five years ago, it was different. This isn't about some silly relationship, it was about her son.   
  
Yet, he was reluctant to let her go. "Damn," He muttered. He cupped her face with his hands, pulling her head up to his. "I should have the strength to say no, but I don't. Damn it, Hermione. I can't pretend that I don't want you." Remus lowered his head and closed his eyes. When he looked up, he said, "Don't hate me for this…or yourself."  
  
She pulled back. "What I feel for you is nothing near hate; nor will it ever be. Remus, this doesn't have to mean anything."  
  
Remus shook his head. "No, Hermione, it already does mean something…you mean something to me."  
  
Moments later he was on top of her, peeling off her clothes, then his. He kissed her, again and again, leaving a trail of kisses along her neck. He entered her slowly, and she closed her eyes, giving herself up to him.  
  
Seconds turned in to minutes, and the minutes doubled and tripled. She trembled beneath him, begging for release. Each time he felt her muscles start to tense, he would slow down, leaving her on the edge of completion.  
  
Remus slid a hand between her thighs, his fingers teasing the tight, swollen bud. Her eyes lost focus, her breath coming in short, fast gasps. The wave of climax washed over her, leaving her raw and wanting more.   
  
He started to thrust harder. "Wrap your legs around my waist," He whispered. She didn't think she had the strength, but she found it inside herself to do what he had asked. Within seconds, she felt it again, the need to die and then be resurrected in his arms. She screamed his name and clawed at the bed, letting the climax come. It ripped through her body with severe intensity.   
  
Remus felt the tremors of her climax flowing around him. He tried to hold back, but it was impossible. With a deep groan, he spilled into her.   
  
They laid in silence. Hermione knew Remus would leave after finding her son. She'd already acknowledged it and accepted it. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop him.  
  
If he chose to stay, it would be because of Lucas. It would never be because of her. "Remus – "  
  
"Don't talk." He said, then kissed her forehead. "I want to remember this night, just as it is."  
  
He was right. There was nothing left to be said.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry awoke to a grumbling pain in his stomach. He looked around, momentarily unaware of his surroundings. Then it hit him. Like a sharp blow to the gut. "St. Mungos…" He mumbled.  
  
He looked at Lavender lying on the bed next to him. He rested his hand on hers and kissed her forehead. You'll get out of here alive, I promise, he thought. With another kiss on her forehead, he left the room.  
  
When Harry returned home he made himself some breakfast. He thought about picking up the twins from Lavender's parents, but decided against it, thinking he could get some work done.  
  
After he ate, he made a list of possible suspects, and reasons why. Unfortunately, he could only think of one person: Rita Skeeter. And she was nowhere to be found. Harry got on his computer and searched the database to find any information on Skeeter. According to his research, she was still employed at the Ministry of Magic. Everything corresponded to what might have been true five or ten years ago, but not now.   
  
Harry glanced at the clock. 10:30. He figured Hermione would be awake by now, so he called her. He cursed at his computer, and grabbed the phone, pushing in Hermione's number.   
  
"Hello?" Hermione answered. She sounded tired. Harry couldn't blame her. She was stressed, and above all, worried about her son. Harry couldn't stand to think about what his godson must be enduring right now.   
  
It's Harry. How did you sleep?" There was no point in asking how she is doing. He already knew the answer.   
  
"Terrible. Please tell me you have good news."  
  
"I have bad news, and worse news." Harry paused for a moment. "Which would you like first?"  
  
"First, you can tell me how Lavender is, then you can tell me the bad news. But, before that…Ginny called last night. Her house was ransacked. They left a note. All it said was 'you're next'. Just thought you'd like to know that."   
  
Harry cursed and hit the phone against his head. He took a deep breath before continuing. "First my parents, then my godfather, then my wife and godson! What did I do to deserve this?! She's hurting my best friends – "  
  
"She? I take it you have a lead?"  
  
"That's why I'm calling. I have reason to believe Rita Skeeter is behind all of this. Obviously, Voldemort is out of the picture. I killed him five years ago…"  
  
"Rita Skeeter?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Yes. I went to search her house. She hasn't lived there for twelve years. That's the bad news. The worse news is, I checked her records. They have nothing up to date. It says she still works at the Ministry, and her current address is the place I found abandoned." Harry said, then added, "The woman is nowhere to be found."  
  
"Well, we will look harder. She's got to have family somewhere, right?"  
  
"Yes, she does. Her family is 'unknown'. We have nothing." 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get the fourth chapter up. I've had some major writer's block. I couldn't finish a simple thought. It was terrible. Plus, I've been moving, and that took just about forever. But, enough of my endless chatter, and on with the story. I hope you're pleased with chapter four!   
  
Chapter Four  
  
Lucas opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. He lay silently to see if he could hear anything, but heard nothing. He sat up to get a better view of his darkened surroundings, and his head began to pound. He flinched, but did not make a sound. 'Blood.' He said to himself. Dried blood, but blood nonetheless. 'What kind of person would hit a five year old and make them bleed?' he thought to himself, while searching for a light. 'Oh, yeah. A mental one, like this lady' He finished, finding the light switch and turning it on. Lucas found the lavatory in the right corner of the room. Though it looked more like a dungeon. No carpet, just a cement floor, no paint, just cement walls, and no drapes over the windows. The windows even had bars on them, like a prison. There wasn't even a bed in there. Just the dirty olive colored blanket he just stood from to find a light. He went inside the lavatory and looked at his refection in the mirror.   
  
"Oh….no…." Lucas muttered, looking at the large gash on the left side of his face, and trying to remember why he blacked out. 'Did I fall?' he thought. 'No….' Then he remembered. 'She hit me. The psycho woman backhanded me. That ring she was wearing must have given me this cut.'  
  
Lucas found a towel and cleared the dried blood off of his face. 'I should have listened to Harry when he told me to carry my wand with me.' Lucas thought, remembering what Harry had said. "Witches and wizards you age shouldn't do magic, but always carry that wand with you. You'll never know when you might need it in an emergency situation." Harry had said.   
  
"Harry, that wand is for us to practice his magic in our own home. I don't want him to take it out of the house. He's too young." Hermione scolded him. "And besides, the muggles at the school he goes to does not need to know he is a wizard."  
  
"Hermione, what would have happened to us at Hogwarts if we didn't carry our wands with us? Do you think Voldemort would have said, "Oh, okay, I'll wait a few minutes so you can go get your wands." I doubt it. And what about that time with the troll? Do you think he would have cared if we didn't have our wands? And what about - "  
  
"Okay, Harry, I get it. But he's too young to do magic. That's it. End of story."  
  
"But, mummy" Lucas broke in. "What if Harry is right? I think I should listen to him."  
  
"Honey, you do not know nearly enough magic to protect you against bad people. And, I'm sure I won't let you go out alone for the next few years. I'm sure you won't need any magic until then."  
  
'I guess she now knows how wrong she was.' Lucas thought. 'I'm stuck here with this crazy lady, no wand, and I don't know how to get home.' Lucas put the towel down and walked out into the dungeon-looking room. 'Harry has to be helping mummy find me. I know they are looking for me. They wouldn't leave me here with this lady.' As if on cue, the "crazy lady" strolled into the room. Lucas had been too lost in thought to hear the rattle of her keys open the door. If she even used keys.   
  
"You're awake." She said.  
  
"Leave me alone, you - "  
  
"Shut up." She said, as she gave him another hard crack on the side of his face. "It's time we had a little talk."  
  
"I'm not talking to - "  
  
"No." There was a slight noise as she pushed him against the wall. "I will talk, you will listen. If I ask you a question, you will answer me."  
  
"And if I don't?" Lucas challenged.  
  
"Then I will kill you." She answered.  
  
Realizing defeat, Lucas sat down on the cold floor and listened to every word she said. After a few minutes of what seemed like endless babbling, she asked, "What do you know about your father?"  
  
'My father? What does this have to do with my father?' "My father doesn't know I exist. I've never met him. I don't even know what he looks like."  
  
"I'm sure your mother has told you a little bit about him. What is his name?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? What does my father have to do with this?"  
  
"You will answer my question, little boy. I can kill you slowly, " she produced a small retractable knife. "Or I can kill you quickly." She produced her wand. "I'm sure your mummy has taught you all about this. I can kill you slowly with this too…" She examined the tip of her wand. "Did you mummy teach you any spells?"  
  
Lucas shot her a look and spit on her shoes. As soon as he did, he realized he'd made a mistake.   
  
"Imperio!" She yelled.  
  
Lucas thought he was dead. What he felt was more pain than he'd ever felt since the day he was born.   
  
"Did your mummy teach you that one?" He heard her ask.  
  
He opened his eyes and realized that he was not dead. Just in a lot of pain.   
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
'Why should I answer her?' Lucas thought. 'She's just going to kill me anyway.' He felt like his head was spinning. He felt if he didn't hold on to something, he would fall of the face of the earth.   
  
"Stand up." She spat.   
  
Lucas felt the urge to stand up, but he didn't want to. He tried to stay on the floor, but the pain was too unbearable. So, he stood.   
  
"Good, now answer me. What is you fathers name?"  
  
"Go to hell." Lucas managed to get out.   
  
"Now, you're too young to know that kind of language. Where did you learn that?"  
  
Lucas wondered where he did learn it, but could not recall. He felt like we was going to pass out if he didn't sit down, and he sat down again.   
  
"I told you to stand up. Now, get up!"  
  
"Look, lady. You can't kill me until you find out what you want to know. And you're going to kill me anyway, because kidnappers never show their face unless they intend to kill you." Lucas swallowed back a sting of pain, then continued again. "I'm not going to tell you anything. So, just kill me now, or go screw yourself."  
  
"How dare you…" She muttered something under he breath, and the pain was gone. Lucas felt normal again. Then she left the room, slamming the door behind her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm…?" Hermione looked up to see Remus holding something in his hands.   
  
"This came for you a few minutes ago." He said, holding the letter out to her.   
  
"What is it?" She asked as Remus sat next to her. She took the letter.  
  
Remus shrugged in response.   
  
Hermione opened the letter, and, after reading the first sentence, began to cry.  
  
Remus put his arm around her. "What is it, love?"  
  
Hermione put a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob, and handed the letter over to Remus.  
  
The letter read: "Your son is well, for now. I can not tell you my name, but I can tell you this - I can help you get your son back. I know where he is, he's not safe. The woman behind this kidnapping… she's a very evil woman and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She is paying me over a thousand galleons. I helped her with the kidnapping, I broke into Ginny Weasley's home, and I put Lavender into the hospital. There is a simple spell to reverse what I did to her." She wrote the spell and went on and on about how sorry she is for what she did.  
  
Remus folded the letter up and put it into his pocket. "Call Harry."   
  
"Remus, they didn't say where Lucas is. How will we get him back?" She broke into tears again. "Remus, I need my son back."   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus called Harry and told him about the letter. Harry immediately went to St. Mungos to see Lavender. A few hours later, she was released. And now, they were all here, sitting with Hermione and Remus. Hermione even allowed Ginny to bring Draco along.   
  
"It doesn't say where Lucas is." Harry said after reading the letter.  
  
"I know." Hermione got up and walked over to the window. "Oh…my…"  
  
"What is it?" Remus asked.  
  
"Ron…" Hermione said, staring out the window, as if she was hypnotized.  
  
"Ron - my brother?" Ginny asked. "You mean here? Right now?"  
  
"Yes. Here. Right now." Hermione walked over to the door and opened it for Ron. "Ron, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard about your son." Ron said.   
  
"My son? Why would you care about my son? This does not concern you, Ron." Hermione said, but opened the door more and walked away. Ron walked in and shut the door.  
  
"I told him, Hermione." Harry confessed.  
  
"Why? This has nothing to do with him." Hermione turned her attention to Ron. "Say what you have to say, and get out. You have no business here, Ron."  
  
"Look, Hermione…I know you're still mad at me. But that was five years ago. I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say that until you believe me. I made a mistake. I didn't care about her. I cared about you." Ron stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you Hermione. I always have been. I just didn't realize it then. I had to be sure of it, and I didn't know of any other way to do it. If I could turn back the clock, I would change what I did. But, I can't. So, I want a chance to prove to you how sorry I am. I want to help you find your son." He paused. "If you'll let me."  
  
Remus looked at Hermione. She had tears in her eyes. He wondered what she was going to say. He didn't have to wait long.   
  
"Yes." She said, after a brief pause. "You can help us."  
  
Ron breathed a sigh of relief, and sat down next to Ginny. That's when he noticed Remus. Harry told Ron about Lucas, but never said who the father is. "Professor Lupin…What are you doing here?"   
  
Remus looked at him. "I…er…Hermione?"  
  
"Remus is Lucas's father, Ron." Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh…I…er…I guess I…er, didn't expect that." Ron said, now looking at his hands.  
  
There was about a minute of awkward silence after that, until Harry spoke up. "This letter came for Hermione this morning." He said, handing Ron the letter and filling him in on the details.  
  
A few minutes later, while Harry and Ron were still talking, Lavender's twins woke up and began to cry. Lavender shot up out of her chair. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I should have left them at my mothers."  
  
"No, no. Don't be silly." Hermione said. "Come on, I'll help you." Hermione got up, relieved for an excuse to get out of there. They walked into the playroom where Hermione kept Lucas's old playpen and a few toys safe for infants. Lavender always came over with the twins, and Hermione kept these things just for that reason.   
  
They each lifted a baby out of the playpen. For a minute they said nothing to each other. Just stood there with a baby, feeding them a bottle of formula. Hermione thought about what Ron had said. She couldn't give him another chance. Her feelings for him were left in her room at number twelve Grimmauld Place over five years ago, when she found out about him and that Ravenclaw girl.  
  
She was in love with Remus Lupin. But, she knew Remus would never return those feelings. He only took her to be because that was what she had asked him to do. And now, she was starting to think that was a mistake. What was she trying to do, anyway? She couldn't keep him around if he didn't want to stay.   
  
Hermione jumped as the baby gave a little kick and the bottle fell out of his mouth.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Are you feeling better…than, you know, before?"  
  
"Yes. I feel pretty good really. Everything happened so fast that night. I really don't remember much." She stopped to put the bottle down and begin burping the baby. "The first thing I asked about was the kids. I think he got a little upset because I asked about you and Lucas next. I didn't ask how he was. He would have done the same thing. He cares about Lucas more than the house we live in. Sometimes he says he can see a little of his godfather in Lucas."  
  
"Sirius…" Hermione whispered. She noticed it too. Lucas looked like Remus and most of the times acted like him too. But more often than not, he reminded her of Sirius. When Lucas did something he could get in trouble for, he would always say, "its okay, mummy…. Don't worry, it will be okay." Hermione is convinced that Sirius is trying to tell them not to worry about him. Sometimes Lucas gets this look in his eyes, and he looks just like Sirius looked when he was making a plan or was thinking very hard about something.   
  
The first time Harry mentioned it to her, she laughed and called his bluff. She was skeptical. "There's no way that Sirius could be trying to communicate with us through Lucas." She would reason.  
  
"Think about it, Hermione." Harry challenged. "We were all upset about Sirius, and before you gave birth to Lucas we had no way of talking to him. Then you conceived, and Sirius saw his chance to communicate with us. It makes sense, Hermione."  
  
And it does. It didn't then, but gradually, she saw it. It did make sense.  
  
"Yeah, that was his name." Lavender said, breaking into Hermione's thoughts. "He misses him a lot. Harry still tries to blame himself for his death." She shook her head.  
  
"No." Hermione said. "We should have tried harder to stop him that night. Professor Snape was only trying to help."  
  
"Professor Snape? What - " She stopped as Remus walked in. He went over to Hermione and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Are the twins alright?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. Just a little hungry, that's all." Lavender said.   
  
"And I'm sure we all are." Hermione said, just realizing how hungry she was. "I'll make some food." She finished, putting the baby back into the playpen.   
  
Lavender looked down and saw that the baby had fallen asleep again. She put him back in the playpen with his brother and her and Remus went to join the others.   
  
Not more than fifteen minutes later; Hermione emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray of sandwiches. She put them down and proceeded to refill everyone's tea. As they ate and talked there was a quiet tapping at the door.   
  
"Who could be calling at this late hour?" She asked, more to herself than to anyone else, and she got up to answer the door. Everyone followed her, ready to draw his or her wands.   
  
Hermione opened the door to what looked like a woman in a hooded cloak. Her face was hidden underneath the hood of the cloak.   
  
"Can I help you?" Hermione asked. The woman removed her hood, and everyone, except for Hermione, pulled out their wands.  
  
"Rita Skeeter? What are you doing here?" 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Finally, a new chapter! Aren't we excited! Sorry this took me so long. I could go into a whole big speech of why it did take so long, but I'd rather get to the story. But, first, I've had a lot of people tell me that Lucas acts way too mature for his age. I agree. Two reasons for that: 1) He's Hermione's son, Hermione is smart, so is he. 2) I'm not good at writing children's roles. Sorry. Also, about the imperious curse: It will be explained in this chapter, also a little in the last chapter. Hopefully, you will understand when you read this. If not, feel free to review and ask any questions, or e-mail me at PrincessPadfoot4@netscape.net I will be happy to answer any questions if you are still in the dark. Anyway, on with the story! Please review! Let me know if you like this chapter or not!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
'Who does this woman think she is?' Lucas thought. 'What does she want with my father? He doesn't even know I exist. If she wants something with him, then why did she go after me?'  
  
Lucas got up off the discolored blanket and walked over to the window. Or, what was left of it. He tried to remember what exactly happened earlier. He remembered when she came in. He remembered telling her to leave him alone. She told him to shut up, hit him, pushed him against the wall, and then threatened to kill him. She wanted to talk about his father.   
  
The next thing he knew, she pulled out her wand, and the rest is a blur. All he really remembered is feeling the most excruciating pain. Hermione has told Lucas about the "unforgivable Curses." Lucas was sure that he was under the imperious curse, but Harry has talked about it before and he remembers what he did while under the curse.   
  
Curiously, Lucas doesn't remember what happened, though it was only a short while ago. He wondered if that was supposed to happen, or if it could happen. He didn't think so.  
  
Lucas made a mental note to ask Harry about it, if he ever got out of here. Harry or Hermione will tell him if that could happen.  
  
Lucas stood at the window and wrapped his hands around the bars that blocked him from the outside. It was then that he realized how cold it was.   
  
Shoving his hands into his pockets and turning away from the window, Lucas walked over to the heavily padlocked steel door, and tried to listen for any movement form the other side. Nothing.   
  
Back at the window, Lucas stared at the metal bars and the large piece of wood that concealed the outside world. He tried pushing the wood. It didn't move. He tried pulling on the bars. One was loose, but not loose enough. He pulled on the bars until the muscles in his arms were sore and aching.  
  
Scathingly, he kicked at the wall, and angrily ran his hands through his hair. He was starting to think that he was never getting out of here. Unless…  
  
There was a small crack between the wood and the cement where the window pane is supposed to be. He thrust his fingers into the tiny crack and pulled. Nothing. He tried to push. Nothing.   
  
If he could only get a glimpse of something that would let him know where he was…  
  
He tried again, thrusting his fingers in even further into the miniscule space and pulling even harder.  
  
Nothing.   
  
His fingers started to sting. The splinters were pushed too far into his skin, he couldn't pull them out. His fingers were shredded, bleeding, and burning from the small wooden splinters now embedded in his flesh.   
  
Finally accepting defeat, Lucas about-faced and returned to his seat on the repugnant, age worn blanket. He was hurting, he missed his mother, and he hadn't eaten since he was so violently taken from his home. Two days, Three days maybe? He doesn't even know if it's day or night.   
  
Sure, his captor had brought him food, but what would his mother and Harry say if they knew he was eating the enemy's food. They wouldn't be very pleased. They would be very disappointed indeed.   
  
Lucas removed his shirt and held it over his fingers to stop the bleeding. While he sat, he took a closer look at his surroundings. It was worse than he had originally thought.  
  
The walls were growing mold, and there was something that almost looked like blood covering one section of the wall. Was it his blood?  
  
On the door, there were chains and padlocks that bolted the door shut. Most of the chains were broken, or close to it.   
  
There wasn't any carpet, just the ice cold floor, and the blanket. The only light was hanging from the ceiling, which hardly produced any light at all.   
  
There was a very distinct musty smell circling the room, combined with the smell of the outdoors. This place actually looked like a dungeon.  
  
The bleeding on his fingers still had not stopped. Lucas tossed his shirt to the side and went back to the lavatory to wash his hands.  
  
This too looked different. The first time he was still lightheaded form the cut on his face.  
  
The sink was rusted, and the toilet was no longer white but a very dark yellow. As was the towel he used before to wipe the blood off of his face.   
  
Browned water poured out on Lucas's swollen fingers. He didn't think that it would do much good, and he wished he knew a healing spell. Or any spell to protect him from her. It probably wouldn't do much good, seeing the fact that he didn't have a wand, and had never practiced any spells. He just read about them.   
  
Blood was still oozing from the cuts on Lucas's fingers. They were starting to bruise and secrete puss. He tried pulling the splinters out, but that just made his fingers bleed more. He finally gave up, wet the towel and wrapped it around his fingers.  
  
That hurt too. He looked up at the mirror and touched his fingers to his face. The cut was healing in some spots. Other spots were still stained with blood. Lucas tossed the towel to the side, deciding that he'd rather not wash his face with discolored, putrid water.   
  
How could this lady have such an old dilapidated home? She wore a very expensive robe, very nice jewelry, and that ring. The ring on her left hand that scarred his face.   
  
A few days ago, he wasn't sure how long ago, she backhanded him so hard that he actually blacked out. For how long, he wasn't sure.   
  
When he came to, he was here. In this Hell that almost resembles an "oubliette," for lack of a better word.   
  
  
  
Maybe this wasn't part of her home after all. With all her expensive clothing and jewelry, she could surely afford a better home.  
  
And that ring.  
  
A diamond, a very large one at that. She also wore a gold band with it that had small diamonds circling it. A wedding ring, possibly? Lucas wasn't sure. Hermione doesn't wear any diamonds.  
  
'Wait a minute…' Lucas thought. He remembered every time Harry came over with Lavender and the twins. She always wore a diamond, and on the same finger and hand as this lady. It had to be a wedding ring. This lady is married.   
  
'This is hopeless.' He thought. 'What if I never get out of here?'  
  
Something told him to stay strong. Something told him that he would be fine. He wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe that his mother and Harry were doing everything they can to find him, they will find him.   
  
And, maybe his father too. He wanted so badly to know his father. He hasn't even seen a picture of him. Lucas hoped that one day he could finally meet his father.   
  
Lucas felt like crying. He couldn't help but wonder what he did to deserve this. This was not something that a five year old should go trough. He should be home, playing with his toys or playing outside with his friends. He has always liked to scare the neighbor's cat, or just have fun with his friends. He shouldn't be here. He should be making mischief, like all five year olds.   
  
A noise at the door made Lucas jump. The door clicked and flew open, and his kidnaper walked in with a tray of food.   
  
"Eat." She ordered, placing the tray next to where Lucas sat.   
  
"No, thanks." Lucas pushed the food away.  
  
Apparently, his statement pissed her off a bit, because she slapped him across the face. No, not really a slap, more like she punched him. Her knuckles grazed the side of his face, and he fell backwards against the wall. His head hit the cement wall and the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth.   
  
Being too young to know how to fight back, Lucas just sat up and ignored her.   
  
"Why are you not eating?" She asked, irritably. "You just wait… nobody is coming for you. Nobody will save you little boy."   
  
She paused for a moment before continuing. "You just wait. You'll see you half-breed father, oh yes, you'll see him. I will kill you as he and your mudblood mother watch. You just wait."  
  
Lucas did not know what a mudblood was. He assumed it was something awful, though. And what did she mean by 'half-breed'? This lady obviously did not like his parents, but why? Lucas rubbed the back of his head. The wall left a fairly large bump. He felt like he wanted to go to sleep.   
  
The door shut and locked as she left. She left the tray of food sitting at his feet. Why should he eat? She just said she was going to kill him.  
  
The sight of food made his stomach rumble. He picked up the bottle of water, and making sure the seal hasn't been broken; he opened it and took a sip. He used a little to half wash his face, and then drank the rest, tossing the empty bottle to the side when he finished.   
  
For some reason, after hearing what was just said, Lucas felt no emotion. He didn't cry, and he didn't feel sad. Mostly he just felt tired and hungry. Maybe it was the bump on his head.  
  
It was the only power over her that he had. Sure, she was in control, but not with this. It was his only weapon against her. He felt weak and light headed from the lack of food, but he was past fear. He knew someone would come for him. A voice in his head told him so.   
  
No, he wasn't crazy. But if he was, it didn't matter. He was as good a dead anyway. Unless, of course, someone did find him.  
  
He wasn't sure, but it had to be his third or fourth, or maybe fifth day in Hell. He just wondered when it would all be over. 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: I tried to get this chapter up with the last one, but it was too late. I was tired, and I had to get home. I don't have a computer anymore because it crashed. So, I had to come to my mother's house to use her computer. That's one of the reasons why it took so long to get more chapters up; I never had a chance to get over here to post these damn chapters. Excuse my language… I have a very bad potty mouth…   
  
Anyway, let me know what you all think! There isn't much more left to this, I'm still trying to decide what I want to happen between Remus and Hermione. Should I keep them together, or have them go their separate ways? I dunno. I'll figure something out. Okay, I'm done boring you with nonsense, time to bore you with the story. (I hope it doesn't bore you! I've worked really hard on this, I hope you all are enjoying it!)  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The sun intrusively glared through the window, unwelcome as a flower to someone with allergies. Trees stood still, no clouds in sight and of course the sun, shining brighter than Severus Snape's greasy hair.   
  
From indoors it looked like a perfectly normal summer day. In fact, it did start as a normal day, as close to normal as it could get, but it wasn't summer at all. It was a cold winter day in January.  
  
The sun threatened to melt the day old snow that covered the ground. The clocks chimed the hour. Shops were opening for the day. And people were making their way into those shops.   
  
So, what started out as a normal day would end very differently. At least for Rita Skeeter.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rita Skeeter sat in a secluded corner in the back of the Hogs Head, quietly drinking a fire whiskey. Little did she realize that she was about to be approached with a very generous offer for a very malicious act.   
  
From Rita's point of view~*~*~*~*  
  
She walked up without introducing herself and sat down. Her face was covered, only her eyes were visible.   
  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Her voice was oddly familiar. There was almost a caustic tone in her voice.   
  
"It is now." I replied. "Do I know you? Can I help you in some way?"  
  
"Yes, I do believe you can help me." She paused and pushed back her hood a little so her face was only visible to me. "And, yes, I believe you do know me."  
  
I did not recognize her at first, but, in fact, I did know her. "How is it that I can help you?" I asked.  
  
"I have a… sort of proposition for you." She said carefully, turning her head to make sure that no body was listening.   
  
When I look back on it now, it seemed so obvious. I should have known what I was getting myself into. I shouldn't have been so greedy. I know that now. And I am haunted by the ghosts of people who aren't even dead yet. The people I have hurt just because I was blinded by money. I hear the little boy screaming, begging for his mother. I hear their voices screaming at me: "Why? Why did you do this? Why are you ruining our lives?" I don't know how much longer I can go on with this. I knew from the beginning that she planned to kill. I just didn't know if she would actually go through with it. And I will remember this for the rest of my life; feel guilty for the rest of my life, unless I do something to stop her.   
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Let me make it clear for you. You help me, I give you money. Is that clear enough?"  
  
"How much money, and what do I have to do?"  
  
She explained to me what would be involved. I was in shock. "You're joking, right?" I asked, trying to force a laugh.   
  
"This is what I'm willing to offer you." She pulled a small piece of parchment out of her robes, and slid it across the table. "I don't think you'll take this as a joke."  
  
I took the parchment. One thousand galleons. I blinked, thinking I read it wrong.   
  
"That's just for one…er, 'mission'…shall we call it?"  
  
I stared at the parchment, too stunned to answer. Was she serious? Is she crazy? Why does she want to do this? All kinds of questions were running through my head. All kinds of questions that were, so far, unanswered.   
  
"It looks like you need some time to think about it." She stood up and adjusted her hood. "I will be in touch."  
  
And then she walked away.   
  
Two weeks later she contacted me. I accepted her proposal.  
  
My first 'mission', as she called it, was to kidnap Hermione's son, Lucas. She did not tell me why. But, I did it regardless.   
  
I left a note in the room from where I took him. She ordered me not to read the letter, but I did. I instantly felt guilty. But, I had to do this. I gave her my word. And if I backed out, she would kill me.   
  
Then, she ordered me to attack Harry and Ginny. After what I did to Lavender, I realized what a mistake I was making. I wanted out. I was making a terrible mistake. I was assisting with a multiple homicide. I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand there and watch her kill. I didn't care how much she was paying me.  
  
After she explained a little more about why she was doing this, I decided to tell everyone the truth, tell Hermione how to get her son back, and tell Harry how to revive Lavender.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
During the five days that Lucas has been missing, Hermione, Remus, and Harry have been practically going crazy. With no help from the ministry, it has been hard. They've been going around town questioning everyone. Every shop, every park, every muggle school, basically everywhere.  
  
No one was able to help them. At one point, they almost broke down and went to the ministry for help. They would be able to do a lot more than what the three of them have done so far.   
  
Harry was sure that Rita Skeeter was behind this. He had no doubt in his mind. So, he searched everywhere for her. No one knew where to find her. It was as if she disappeared without a trace. Her family was also no where to be found.  
  
Five days. Hermione couldn't think of a worse torture than waiting. Waiting for her son to be found, to be back home.   
  
After Hermione received the anonymous letter about her son, she almost felt relieved. She didn't have Lucas back yet, but he was still alive. Of course that could change within a few hours, but she had to stay strong.   
  
Lucas was still alive, she knew it. She could feel it. She knew everything would be okay. She had to be optimistic.   
  
She hoped Lucas was staying strong. She couldn't bear to think about what he has endured in the past few days. It had to be awful for him, and she couldn't stand to think about that. She just hoped that he can stay strong, and know that everything will be alright.   
  
It was nearly nine o'clock that night when there was a knock at the door. Hermione and her guests were trying to enjoy a late dinner when they heard it. When Hermione vacated her seat everyone followed suit, ready to draw his or her wand.   
  
Hermione opened the door to what looked like a woman in a hooded cloak. Her face was completely hidden.  
  
"Can I help you?" Hermione asked.  
  
The woman removed her hood. Hermione went numb with fear. It was the last person anyone expected to see.   
  
Everyone, except for Hermione, pulled out their wands.   
  
Hermione thought she was going to pass out. She needed to sit down.   
  
"Rita Skeeter? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, pulling Hermione out of her stupor.   
  
"Please…I'm not armed." Rita said nervously. "I just want to explain. I sent you that letter. I want to help."  
  
"Help? You want to help?" Remus stepped forward, his wand at the ready. "You kidnapped my son and now you want to help us?!"  
  
"Please…let me explain…I can tell you everything…" Her voice was shaky and she looked as if she was close to tears.   
  
Hermione was desperate. She needed answers. She needed to have her son back.   
  
"Put your wands away." Hermione said slowly, as if convincing herself that it was the right decision.   
  
"What?" It was like a ringing in her ears. Everyone spoke at the same time.   
  
"Put your wands away." She said, with more confidence this time. "I want answers, I want her to explain."  
  
They reluctantly put away their wands and Hermione led Rita inside.   
  
Rita explained everything she could, while everyone sat quietly and listened. She told them about the night in the Hogs Head, and everything else she knew. No one dared to speak because they wanted to hear everything, they would ask questions later, if anything was left unanswered.   
  
"I didn't know her whole story and I still don't know everything." She continued. "She's desperate for revenge. She wants to kill you for what you did. It must have been terrible, because she went insane with rage."  
  
"She's going to trick you. She's trying to get you all together to kill you. She wants you to watch as she tortures and kills each of you starting with your kids. I didn't tell her about your children, Harry. I wanted out. I wanted to stop her. She threatened to kill me."  
  
"I cannot begin to explain how sorry I am. I want to help you. I know where Lucas is. I can try to help you get him out of there. I want to help you. He's hurt, he's not eating…"  
  
There was a long period of silence. Hermione wiped tears from her eyes. Remus held onto her so tight as if she would crumble to the ground. Harry was red with frustration and rage; he was clenching and unclenching his fists so hard that his knuckles were turning white.   
  
Hermione was the first to speak. "Who is this 'she' that you're referring to?"  
  
Rita sucked in a breath of air. She was risking her life. She just hoped that she would be able to help, rather than get herself killed, along with everyone else.   
  
"This 'she' that I'm referring to is…"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ready to find out?   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Are you sure?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Okay, I'll tell you…  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
In the next chapter! Did you really think I'd tell you now? I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Don't worry, it shouldn't be too long!   
  
Sorry! 


	7. Read Me

I know I have said this so many times before... but, I am VERY sorry   
  
that I have not updated recently. I have been moving (again) and I no  
  
longer have a computer. I have also been very sick due to being  
  
pregnant. (Just so you know, I'm not 12 years old or anything, I am   
  
21. A bit old to be into Harry Potter, but who cares! You can't deny   
  
that J.K.R is an amazing author!!) Anyway, I hope you all get a chance  
  
to read this before it's deleted. And I am trying to get this story   
  
finished. Sorry to keep you waiting!! 


	8. Please read! an apology

I am so sorry for the delay in posting new chapters. If you all aren't tired

of waiting, then a new chapter will be posted soon. I just recently had a baby that is four months

premature. I was in labor for four days, and I was in the hospital for almost two months. From

delivery and surgeries and emergency room visits. My son is almost five months old now, and

remains hospitalized. So, if anyone is wondering what is taking me so long, there it is. I've got

a truck load of problems, and more than what I've mentioned. Some of you may be disappointed that

this is not a chapter, I'm sorry. It is coming very soon. It is hard for me to get to a computer, because

mine broke a few months ago. I'm still working on getting a new one. But, I have no job, a sick baby,

and so many other things to go along with that. So, I am trying my best to write and post these new

chapters.

Again, to those waiting patiently for the next chapters, I am sincerely sorry for the delay.

Please understand what I am going through. A special thank you to those who have given me

reviews. I appreciate your support.

Thanks,

Ginny 


	9. Chapter 7

Again, I want to apologize for the delay. My son, Anthony, is still in the hospital, but I am finding time to get back to my story. He was supposed to have heart surgery this past Monday, but still has not had it yet. It could be a few more months before he is home. But he is trying so hard to be here, and I am so proud of him for how far he has come. If it is not too much to ask, please pray for us, for Anthony. We can use your support. Thank you.

My seventh chapter is quite different. I thought I'd give this a try, and some of you may like it. I was very upset with J.K.R. for killing off my favorite character. So, this chapter is my imagination really coming out. It maybe a little confusing because I don't have all of the fine details worked out yet. Hopefully, I will be able to make it a little more understandable.

So, on to the long awaited seventh chapter. Hope you are pleased.

Chapter 7

Lucas awoke sometime later, stiff and cold from sleeping on the concrete. He wasn't sure what woke him up. He knew he wasn't completely asleep yet, but he was having the strangest dream. He was exactly where he was now, sleeping and silently hoping someone would come rescue him, but he didn't feel quite asleep and the strangest thing kept happening.

Sure, this place is old, maybe haunted, but this didn't look like a ghost. This figure was definitely solid. Ghosts are transparent. The figure Lucas saw was not.

As if apparating, this man kept appearing out of thin air in the middle of the room. Then quickly disappearing again. Lucas knew he must have been apparating, because his mother and Harry did it all the time. Although, the telephone proved to be very useful to them, so they use that a lot of the time. Sometimes, Harry would use the fireplace. Only his head came through the fireplace, never his whole body .

Except, now Lucas can see this man's entire body, meaning that this man was trying to apparate somewhere. His clothes were shabby, like he hasn't been able to change them, or buy a decent wardrobe. He didn't look entirely groomed. His beard was growing long and his hair was past his shoulders. Unless that's the way he likes it. His hair was black, as were his robes. His eyes looked to have a grayish tint to them. It was hard to tell. He never stuck around long enough to get a proper look.

From what Lucas could see of this man, he looked tired, utterly exhausted. He was determined to get somewhere, and not having much luck. He never seemed to notice Lucas, but still Lucas didn't feel like this was a dream. I seemed too real.

Five minutes later, the man appeared again. This confirmed that Lucas was not dreaming. He looked at Lucas and tried to say something, but he disappeared too quickly. Lucas got up to hide, not wanting to make conversation with this man if he worked for the kidnapper.

Lucas waited for his mysterious guest to return. It took about three or four minutes before he showed. He took a look around the room, and then disappeared again. He didn't return again for a few hours and that time he came through the door.

Lucas looked down at his fingers, which were still red, puffy and oozing with blood and puss. He knew better that to try pulling out the splinters again. Instead he sat back down on the cold concrete. This woman didn't bother to make him comfortable. Lucas supposed it was due to the fact that she was going to kill him anyway.

There was a loud click at the door and it flew open. His captor walked in carrying a tray of food. She looked mad. Lucas wondered if Hermione was getting closer to finding him. The lady didn't bother to look at him or slap him, like she usually does; she just put his tray down and started to walk away.

"There was a man in here earlier. Does he work for you?"

She had her back to him when he asked. She stopped abruptly and Lucas could tell she was probably shocked. That man was not one of hers. She turned around slowly.

"A man?" She asked. "What did he look like?"

"Sort of old and tired looking, black hair, and he looked lost. Is he one of yours?"

It took a few seconds before she answered, and her answer wasn't very helpful anyway. "I don't know what you are talking about." She slammed the door behind her muttering something about blonde hair.

Lucas turned his gaze to the tray of food. He stared at it for a few moments then picked up a bottle of water. After opening the seal, he poured a little on his hands and splashed it on his face, then poured a little more over his swollen fingers. He drank the little bit that was left.

Wincing in pain, he remembered the lump on the back of his head from falling against the wall when that lady smacked him. He felt the back of his head. It didn't hurt so badly anymore, but it formed a large knot. He tossed the empty bottle back on the tray and forgot about his head.

The food looked very tempting. His stomach growled. He wondered if he should eat it or not. It could be poisoned, but if she was waiting to kill him when his mother was there to watch, then why would she poison it to try killing him now? He knew better than to test it, so he decided to lie down again and try to get more sleep.

An hour later, while Lucas was still sleeping, his captor returned to take his tray. She noticed the empty water bottle and assumed he must have drunk a little. The sleeping potion she put in was strong enough to work with just a little sip. Now that she knows he's been drinking a little, she thought she'd try the veritaserum again.

She pulled the door shut as she left, and with a wave of her wand it clicked a few times to lock itself. Once outside, she took a look around to insure she wasn't being watched and apparated into her home on another part of her grounds.

'Rita should have been back by now.' She thought as she glanced at a clock with a giant silver snake that was bewitched to circle around the clock as it chimed the hour. She poured herself another drink, deciding that is doesn't matter. She finished her drink, threw on a cloak and went after Rita.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'This is it,' Hermione thought. 'We're half way there. I'm going to have my son back.'

She looked over at Remus who stared intently at Rita waiting for her to answer. Hermione wondered what he would do once their son was safely back at home. He didn't make it very obvious what his plan was. Hermione didn't want him to go. She wanted them to be a family; she wanted Lucas to have the father he deserved.

Remus looked over and caught her eye. For a few seconds they just looked at each other until he reached over, put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Hermione smiled and leaned in closer, then turned her attention back to Rita. Only to be interrupted again.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled, jumping up from his seat. Everyone turned to see what he was talking about.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked, looking a little scared.

"Not again!" Lavender cried.

Harry searched the room, determined to find Sirius. Lavender chased after him trying to shut him up and get him to sit down before everyone thought he lost his marbles.

"Harry!?" Hermione inquired. "What is it?"

"He insists that he keeps seeing his dead godfather apparating everywhere." Lavender said, forcing Harry into a chair.

"It was him! I'm sure it was!"

"Harry…Sirius is dead." Ginny said quietly.

"But I saw him! He apparated right over there! I saw him, I swear!"

"Harry, there's no one there! Sit down!" Lavender screamed, still trying to force Harry into a seat.

"No!"

"Harry, He's gone! There's no one – "

"I saw him too." Draco interrupted. "Behind Hermione."

"See! He was there! Malfoy saw him too!"

Hermione turned around, but didn't see anyone. "Harry, I don't see – " She shot up out of her seat and started to scream. "It can't be." She whispered, her hands over her mouth. "He's dead. It can't be…"

"It is Hermione! It's him! I've been seeing him apparate him my house for the past few months. I thought I was going crazy."

Hermione looked at Remus, who just sat there stunned. "He's dead…" Remus whispered. "We saw him fall…we saw…he fell through.."

Sirius appeared again, looking very determined. Harry yelled for him, running over to try and catch him. To make him stay. Sirius seemed to have seen him, but disappeared again to quickly.

"There!" Harry yelled. "Did you see him that time, Lavender?"

Lavender had her hands covering her mouth, but she nodded in response. She started to back away. She slid into the other room to check on the twins. No more than two seconds later her screams echoed through the house.

"They're gone!" Lavender screamed, running back out and sinking to the floor. "They're gone…they're gone…"

"Rita…" Harry mumbled. "What did you do with them?" He yelled, charging at Rita with his wand at her chest. "Where are they?"

"I… I didn't…" Rita backed away. "It wasn't me! I swear…I didn't…I was right here…"

"Potter… look." Draco handed Harry a letter. "It was by the window."

Harry took the letter and read it aloud. "If you want your children back, stay where you are. An owl will arrive with further instructions." He flipped the letter over, looking for more. There was nothing.

"You have two seconds before I jinx you, Rita. Who took them? Who has Lucas?" Harry demanded, taking a step closer to Rita.

Rita took a deep breath and said…

"Narcissa Malfoy."


	10. Chapter Eight

A/N: Are we ready for chapter eight? It may start to get a little confusing here, but I will do my best to get all of the details together. And remember: more reviews more chapters. Please review, even if you think this is the stupidest thing you've ever read. Tell me how to make it better.

P.S. I own nothing. All the credit goes to Her Royal Highness, Ms. J.K.R.

P.S.S. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. To Moony's Angel – Thank you for what you said. No one on my husband's side of the family like my son's name. They always give me hell for it.

To pheonixbabe – Good question. Harry's twins are hardly a year old. I haven't really thought about that yet. And, yes, they will be in the same room as Lucas. Except, they will be a little more comfortable than Lucas is. My son is 5 months old as of December 28. He is finally off of the oxygen (he's been on it since the day he was born) as of December 31. He should be out of the hospital and home by the beginning of February!!

Chapter 8

"What? No, you must be mistaken." Draco shook his head in denial, although he knew perfectly well what his mother was capable of.

Ron bounced forward, grabbing Ginny by the arm and pushing her behind him.

"I told you!" Ron bellowed. "I told you. 'Don't trust him,' I said. He was using you for information – "

"Get off!" Ginny screamed. "I don't believe you. He had nothing to do with this. I'm sure of it. He told me he has hardly spoken to his mother for ages! Draco… tell me you had nothing to do with this."

"I swear, Ginny, I had no idea. I had no part in this." Draco looked over at Hermione. "I'm going over there straightaway. I'll fix this. I'll show her – "

"No." Rita interrupted.

"What? What do you mean 'no'? It's my mother, she will – "

"I said no." Rita repeated. "You are all going. The plan is going smoothly thus far, and you are not going to ruin it. So, if you don't mind…" She paused to grab her wand while everyone stood staring at her, confused.

By the time someone had seen what she was reaching for, it was too late. Rope-like cords shot from her wand in every direction, binding hands to hands and feet to feet then around the group to pull them together.

"Don't try to disapparate or transform, the ropes won't let you." Rita explained. "And do try not to squirm so much, the ropes will only pull tighter."

"What the hell are you doing?" Remus growled.

"I do not recall asking you to speak. You shall remain silent if you know what's good for you, you filthy half-breed."

"Don't call him that! You have no right! How dare you – " Hermione screamed, trying to free herself from the ropes.

Rita laughed. "Weren't you listening? They will only pull tighter." She said as she walked closer to them, eyeing Draco with hatred.

"Draco, Draco, Draco…." Rita clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "The company you keep. Your mother will be disappointed."

"I don't care what my mother thinks." Draco snapped.

"Yes, I'm sure you don't. Just for fun, we shall see what she will say, shall we? We just have to wait for her owl."

"It was a set-up, then." Harry announced as though no one had figured it out. "You took my children. You – "

"Very good, Potter." Rita smiled. "But, no, I have not taken your bloody kids. That would have been Narcissa. Of course, if I had known about them sooner, I would have taken them when I attacked Lavender. A mistake on my part, and Narcissa had me for it. That is why I provided you with the counter-curse."

"What does she have to do with this? Let her go, let all of them go. Take me, I will go."

"Noble and brave Mr. Potter. Haven't you figured it out by now? She wants you to suffer. Do you get it yet? Torturing your wife, your kids, and your friends, and then killing them while you watch. Damn, I thought you had more brain cells."

"Suffer for what?" Hermione questioned, a little calmer this time.

"That will be explained very soon. When her letter comes and we leave, it will all be explained."

Rita looked out the window, watching for approaching owls. Then she turned to Harry. "Do you miss you mother, Harry? You will see her soon. And your dear friend Sirius Black, the filthy murderer."

She turned back to the window, but when she saw no owls she turned to Harry again. "By the way, Potter, I never had a chance to congratulate Belatrix. Will you do that when you see her? I would have, of course. But you see, you killed her."

"Go to hell."

"Now, now, that's not very nice. Sirius Black was an evil man. And a death eater, but some people seem to claim otherwise. He deserved what he got."

"You're wrong!" Harry screamed.

Rita's temper was starting to flare. "You will never understand, will you? You will never see the truth!"

"Stop it!" Hermione and Ginny screamed in unison.

"Sirius was a good man!" Hermione cried.

"Sirius Black was a murderer! He got what he deserved!"

"Oh, I did. Did I?"

Rita slowly turned around, refusing to believe her ears. Sirius Black is dead, she reminded herself. But, he was standing here now. Not as a ghost, but a solid human form.

"What's wrong, Rita?" Sirius teased. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

There were muffled gasps of shock, but no one dared to speak. Sirius walked closer to Rita. He held no wand, but Rita looked terrified. Not a muscle twitched, and as she spoke her lips barely moved.

"But…you're dead …" Rita stepped back. "You're not real…you're not supposed to be here, you're not real…"

"No…" Sirius growled. He swung his hands up in a "stop" gesture, as if trying to push something invisible, then Rita's body hardened and fell to the floor. "I don't think you are supposed to be here."

Sirius smiled at the group of tied up people and cocked his head to the side. "Have you missed me?"

There was a few moments of silence as everyone stared at him until Harry finally said, "Well, are you going to untie us or not?"

"Of course." Sirius said and snapped his fingers. At once the cords went flying off in every direction, then disappeared.

"Er… Sirius…" Hermione said slowly. "How did… I mean, you're… why…"

"I'm not dead. I never was dead." Sirius replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "Remus! What are you doing here?!?"

Remus was pulled out of his stupor when he heard his name. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here is the question! How did – "

"I guess I have some explaining to do."

"You're damn right you do!" Harry yelled. "You kept me waiting! You could have come back! I waited. I yelled for you, didn't you hear?"

"I couldn't come back. Believe me, I tried." Sirius took a seat, and, realizing they were still sitting on the floor, everyone followed suit.

"The veil, Sirius, you fell through the veil. That's death." Remus said.

"It's in the department of mysteries, Remus. Does that tell you anything?" Sirius got up and began to pace around the room. "They've been working on it for years upon years. That's why they call it the 'The Department of Mysteries.' It's all a mystery."

"Did you hear me calling for you?" Harry demanded. "You only just fell, didn't you have a chance to come back?"

"I heard only for a few moments. I tried to get back. There was no way to get back through the veil. Remus is right, partially. It is death, only there are some who can escape it." Sirius explained.

"You escaped it, then." Remus stated. "You always found a way to escape death."

"So, what happened?" Ginny asked.

"I disapparated. Not by my own doing, of course. It was more like a force dragging me to this alternate universe. My powers were limited, but I found – "

"What do you mean by 'alternate universe'? Lavender finally spoke up, sounding quite nervous.

"Not exactly an 'alternate universe'. It's hard to explain, really. The witches or wizards who fall through the veil either die or get trapped. The voices some people hear are those of the deceased. Those of us who were trapped were transported to a sort of 'purgatory'. But, we were not dead. If I was dead, Harry would have heard me calling back to him, and he didn't."

"It was like a parallel universe, but different, as well as the same. We had fewer powers. We had different means of law enforcement. There was no ministry, no minister of magic. It was basically a load of muggles trying to rid us of our powers, really."

"We found ways to get our power back. The trick was remembering it all. They were muggles, so they couldn't 'obliviate' us. It was something else that made us forget. But, we had to learn it all again. I remembered what powers I had, and eventually made them stronger. Much stronger."

"Soon they found out what I was up to. It was inevitable. But, my powers were getting stronger, and I learned to override them. It took time and they tried to overpower me, but with no powers of their own, they didn't get very far. Wizards have worked at it for years, trying to overpower the muggles. Very few have succeeded, and some have died trying."

"Once I learned how to apparate again, I tried to get back. I couldn't seem to apparate where I wanted to go. Then, finally, I began to apparate to you, Harry. Most of the time, I've went elsewhere. But, I tried to get to you. And try as I might, I couldn't seem to stay. I just kept disapparating again. It was like this invisible energy pulling me back. I'm not sure how I managed to get past it, but I'm here now. And I haven't been pulled back."

They sat silently, trying to take it all in. And waited to see if he would continue.

Sirius smiled. "So, now that I've told you my story, does anyone want to tell me what this old bat is doing here?" He glanced at the unconscious Rita.

"Hold the phone." Harry blurted out. "You need to explain this to the Ministry, Sirius.

You say other wizards have escaped, but they never said anything. You need to say something!"

"Are you mad?!? An escaped convict waltzing into the Ministry of Magic? You are insane." Sirius laughed.

"A lot has happened since you've been gone, Sirius." Remus stated.

"You're cleared, Sirius." Harry explained.

"Most of the death eaters were captured after I killed Voldemort. The rest of them were killed, unfortunately, Pettigrew was one that was killed. They never knew it was Pettigrew. He transformed just before he died. Fudge had long since given up his title as Minister of Magic, and the new Minister believed we were telling the truth. But, he didn't think anyone else would. He cleared you out of 'respect for the deceased', or something like that."

"You killed Voldemort? Bloody hell! How'd you do it?" Sirius asked, amused.

"You're missing the point, Sirius!" Hermione squealed. "You have to – "

"No, can't do it. End of story. Now, tell me what's going on here."

"Sirius, who's going to tell the truth if not you?" Remus asked.

"Someone else, Moony, not me. I can't do it, so drop it." Sirius sat down again and turned to Harry. "So, are you going to tell me why she's here?"

"I'm not dropping this, not yet. Why can't you say anything? You can't just walk around town, everyone thinks your dead! Do you really want to go into hiding again?"

"I don't have to. No one will ever notice me. Watch… " Within a few seconds, Sirius's hair color and eye color changed, and his hair went from long to short.

"Remember Tonks? She was born a metamorphmagus. I… sort of learned it as my powers got stronger. So, you see, I don't have to go into hiding. Please drop the subject now."

"Narcissa's owl is here." Hermione pointed out. She opened the letter and began to read. Tears streamed down her face as she read to herself.

"What does it say?" Remus asked impatiently.

She gave Remus the letter and he read it aloud.

"Everything is set. Make it quick, Rita, because if these babies don't quit screaming I will kill them before you get here."


End file.
